


The Dance

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: Lavender can't dance.





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolorous_ett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dolorous_ett).



> Drabble from 2006. Written for dolorous_ett as part of mctabby's Cat's Birthday HP Drabblethon III. The prompt was: Hagrid teaches Lavender Brown the rudiments of ballroom dancing

As Lavender hurried past the Great Hall, a noise erupted from the darkened room, stopping her in her tracks. Wand out, she stepped inside.

There sat Hagrid, face buried in an enormous handkerchief.

"Loved to dance, Olympe did . . . fine dancer . . . fine woman," he sobbed, as if Lavender would understand. And of course she did. Everyone had lost someone.

Without meaning to, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I can't dance."

Hagrid looked incredulous. "Can't dance? 'Course yeh can."

And Lavender let him lead, counting one-two-three, one-two-three, and wishing everything could be so simple.


End file.
